


Trato

by ambrelaking



Series: Palabras Oscuras [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, el lado oscuro de la fama, palabras oscuras
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 02:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrelaking/pseuds/ambrelaking
Summary: Una apuesta entre Tom y Harry, y sus respectivas consecuencias.Tomarry Fanfic.Este fanfic participa en la Actividad Especial, "Palabras Oscuras", del foro El Lado Oscuro de la Fama: Santuario ideal para amantes de la pareja Harrymort/Tomarry.





	Trato

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nada mío, todo de JK. 
> 
> Esta fue mi primer aporte a la Actividad del Foro y al fin tengo tiempo y ánimos para subirla a AO3 y hacerlo serie :)

 

A Tom le dolía el culo.

Y la culpa la tenía Harry, sí, Potter, ¡cómo no!

¿Y por qué le duele el culo al gran y poderoso Señor Oscuro? Fácil, el niño que vivió lo había retado. Sí, le había lanzado un reto a él. Obviamente no se iba a dejar ganar, novio o no, primero su dignidad.

Así que ambos, joven y adulto, se subieron a unas escobas y compitieron. El resultado fue la causa del dolor en la retaguardia de Riddle.

Él aún escuchaba las carcajadas burlonas de su novio… ¿o ex?

Y no quedaba todo en eso, el muy infeliz le había escondido la poción para aliviarse del infernal dolor.  Ahora se encontraba en su habitación y Harry a su lado lo miraba divertido.

-Tom, ya te dije dónde está, solo debes ir.

 _Solo debes ir, claro…imbécil,_ pensó.

Se veía risueño Harry, le había dado una buena lección a su _Señor_.

-Lo haces a propósito, Potter. Me vengaré, lo sabes. Oh y lo disfrutaré.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Tom al decir aquello fue suficiente para asustar un poco, solo un poquito, a Harry. Pero se mantuvo en su posición.

Él había puesto la poción encima de un armario muy alto, súper alto, traspasaba incluso a Tom. Pero no solo eso, lo había extorsionado con irse si es que no iba a lo _muggle_ a cogerlo. El enfado de Tom se hizo presente y con un simple _accio_ lo tuvo en sus manos pero al segundo siguiente Harry desapareció, por lo cual lo devolvió a su sitio y de nuevo su novio al lado.

No quedaba de otra, aunque le molestaba profundamente caer en chantajes tan…burdos.

Salió del dormitorio, dejando a su novio en esta y se dirigió a donde estaba la poción encima de ese armario gigante.

Harry lo siguió, riéndose internamente.

El corto camino de verdad que le hizo replantearse la consideración que tenía para Harry. El dolor era jodidamente fuerte.

Una vez llegó y alzó el rostro lo vio. A lo alto, la poción rosa chillón, cortesía de Harry.

Levantó un brazo e intentó estirarse y alcanzarla.

No pudo.

Las risas que se escuchaban de Harry le llegaron perfectamente, lo que hizo que su enfado actual solo aumentara.

Lo intentó varias veces más de esa básica forma.

Nada.

-Tom, eres demasiado inflexible. Intenta algo más, ¡muévete!

Tuvo que pararse de puntillas, pero también fue inútil y él ya llegaba a su límite. Era un mago, por Merlín, pero no, a su novio –o ex, de verdad que lo estaba pensando seriamente-, se le ocurrió hacerle hacer esta tontería.

Molesto del todo, pateo el maldito armario y oh, _casualidad_ , la botellita con la poción calló directo a sus manos.

-Te lo dije-soltó Harry.

 


End file.
